Little Misunderstandings
by Muddy Writer
Summary: Little bumps, misunderstandings occur in relationships. While Deuce is taking her usual stroll in the Peristylium, nothing could get her madder than seeing her boyfriend with 'other' women. R&R


**A/N:** First of all, I really REALLY want to thank **_GroundZeroFirework_** for allowing me to publish this story. I gotta give her credit for she also contributed to this story. So, this one's a collab fic between her and me. I just got the the honor of publishing. ;) **_Please be easy on me since this is my first one-shot ever on the Final Fantasy fandom._** Want to ask me questions etc? Just hit on the review button, leave it as a review or message me. I'll get back to you **ASAP.** Hmm, Constructive Criticisms are always welcome. I do think I still need to improve. Flames? I think I could take those too. Anyway, this one's not beta-read so, mistakes (both major and minor) might be found. If you do notice one, please don't hesitate to tell me. Lastly, don't ever forget to** Read and Review**~ ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>"Little Misunderstandings"<strong>

- A **DA**ce fic-

Deuce wasn't the normal irritable person. She was a kind, good-hearted person, never an irritable one. But somehow, Deuce was that certain morning.

She was just taking her usual morning stroll around the school's courtyard and then to the corridors. Deuce was beaming everyone she passed by with a huge smile that could have matched the sun. The lass can't help but feel very light, pleased and happy that day. Simply put, she woke up on good side of the bed.

But, once passing by the library, every single happy thought was sucked out of her. Why? Oh, she simply saw Ace with another woman.

"What business is it of mine anyway?" She said to herself as her eyebrows knitted together in slight anger. She hid behind the doors and peeked at the scene. "Remember, it is just Queen!" However, no amount of assurance from herself would calm her. Deuce had this crazy notion of making her presence known but had thought better of it.

"So, where exactly were you confused about Ace?" Queen asked the light blond boy of sixteen as she stared into the section he had just pointed. Ace edged closer to Queen and Deuce's green eyes slit dangerously at their close distance. "This."

"Well, it's this simple…" And Deuce does not want to hear the rest of it or see more of the close distance of the two "friends". She huffed her way back to Class Zero's classroom.

On her way, she met Trey, a handsome but really talkative blond guy. He makes fastest talking person look bad. "Good morning, Deuce!"

"Morning, Trey."

"You've omitted 'Good' I see. Is anything wrong?" Deuce blushed and turned her gaze away. She is not going to tell Trey about _that_. Who knows what he might blabber to her other classmates?

"Uh, nothing actually," Deuce forced a smile. "Shall I accompany you back to the classroom?" Trey held out his arm for Deuce to take. "Such a gentleman! I wish he could do this too." Deuce thought to herself.

"S-sure…" She reached out for Trey's extended right arm.

"Hey." Deuce froze as she heard the sexy, uh scratch that, beautiful voice of the single person she does not like to see.

"Hello, Ace. On your way to the rooms?"

Both the brunette and her escort turned to regard Ace who was staring intently on their linked arms as if ready to pounce any second.

"Yeah. Well, see you." That's when they locked gazes. "Ugh! He is just breathtaking." It took a lot of her willpower not to blurt that one out.

After that meeting, Trey went on to full chatting mode while they walk towards their classroom. Deuce kept on nodding but she wasn't really paying him attention. Well, more of like half of her brain was somewhere floating.

As the big doors of Class Zero's classroom opened, they both saw an unlikely scene: Ace actually laughing with Seven and Sice. Yeah, maybe it was possible _only_ if they were in great danger or dying.

"What the duck is going on?" She thought to herself. Under pretty normal circumstances, Ace would not even get near these two. Afraid he might get slashed with the Scythe of Doom or get disemboweled by Seven's Whip.

"Oh, I got another one." She heard Ace say. "Want to hear a joke about a letter without a stamp?

Both Sice and Seven responded "Sure!"

"Never mind, you'll never get it!" After which they laughed out very loud.

"Oh, that never gets old," said Sice as she wiped the tears around her eyes. Deuce made her way through her chair with a very downcast face. It was like Sice's own Grudge looming about her. "What's up with her?" She heard Sice whisper to, probably, Seven. "I dunno." Seven whispered back.

Okay, that took her by surprise and it definitely set the fire within her even more. Deuce didn't feel like participating in class at all. Sure, she answered when called but that was pretty much it. Jack and Eight tried to cheer up their "little angel" which earned them a few stern looks from Ace since they were hovering pretty close to her. This also strikes her odd. "Why would he care?" She thought as she went to the training grounds. Nine was beside her and talking to her, _pretty close_.

Queen and Ace were, again, shooting up glares in their direction as if she actually cared.

"Okay! You all will be divided into groups of two," On cue, Jack and Eight smiled at each other like crazy. Bet they were going to pair up. "Which have already been chosen. Queen and Ace, Seven and Jack, Sice and King, Rem and Mahcina, Trey and Cinque, Eight and Cater and lastly, Nine and Deuce." Everyone visibly gasped. Nine, the number one pervert, paired up with the Innocent Deuce?

"But there must be—" Ace started, only to be cut off by Kurasame, their teacher and commander.

"No switching and no complaining! So, all of you will have a sash. You are to rip it or destroy it for that student to be eliminated. Of course, you must help your partner until the final round. When the first six will have fallen, you will be paired up with those who are not yet eliminated, until only one will be left. You all got that?"

"Yes, sir!" The Class Zero responded. Everyone took their positions and strategized the best way to rip out the other's sashes. Kurasame then gave mark for everybody to prepare for their battle stance.

"Ready, Set, Fight!" Kurasame yelled. Everyone started attacking everyone. Queen, Eight, and Machina, and Seven were eliminated in the first round, effectively pairing up Ace with Cater, and Rem with Jack. By the second round, Rem, Sice, Cater and Trey were eliminated. Perfect. Two groups were down. But Ace was paired up with Cinque and Jack was paired up with King. Ace being paired up with Cinque just made Deuce's blood boil.

"Leave Ace to me." Deuce demanded of Nine. Nine smirked at her

"A little lover's quarrel going on? You got it." He answered.

"Go!" Kurasame ordered. At the third round, Jack and King were eliminated just as the time ran out. The last ones standing were Nine and Deuce and Ace and Cinque. Again, Kurasame ordered them to fight and eventually, Ace and Cinque were defeated.

"Alright, we won!" Nine cheered and he and Deuce high fived. Kurasame dismissed them afterwards. Deuce immediately walked away, not even caring that she left Ace behind. Finally, she got to the courtyard when Ace finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold up." He begged her and made her face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her but she just looked at him with a glare.

"Why would you care?" She asked him angrily. Ace was baffled at her sudden change of attitude.

"Why wouldn't I care? I mean, you're my girlfriend, of course I care. Now will you please tell me what's wrong?" He begged her.

"What's wrong? Do you think I'm blind, Ace? I've seen you flirting with the other girls. That's what's wrong."

Ace was surprised at her answer. Did she not trust him not to do that?

"I wasn't flirting with them. I was just talking to them. Wait, are you jealous?"

With a frustrated groan, she continued walking ahead of him.

"Oh come on! Babe, why would you think that I would cheat on you?" He asked as he ran after her.

"I don't know. But seeing that made me feel insecure, like I'm not good enough for you." She replied as tears brimmed her eyes. Ace sighed. So, that was the case. He walked up to her and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"Babe, that's not true. You're more than enough for me. In fact, at times I think that I never deserve you at all." He replied soothingly as he wiped the tears from her eyes."Please, stop thinking that I would ever cheat on you. Because I never will. I only have my eyes for you. You know that you're the only one that I love." He said as he pressed their foreheads together. He kissed her forehead and trailed down her nose, her cheeks and finally, her lips. He kissed her passionately as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands trailed at her waist. Then, he separated from her and gave her that boyish smirk that she loves so much. Fal'cie damn it, she was a sucker for that smirk.

"I love you. You and only you." He declared. She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Now do you forgive me?" He asked her teasingly.

"I love you too and yes, I forgive you." She answered. They separated and Ace took her hand and kissed her lips again. Then, they walked away, holding each other's hands.

With that, Deuce's day was restored once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Tantantandaaaaaaa! Hope you liked and enjoyed it. I encourage reviews and those who will gets *cyber* chocolate chip cookies~ Hehe. ;)

This is **Muddy Writer** writing off.


End file.
